Promesa
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: despues de 17 años Ireth regresa a su pueblo y se pregunta si el chico que fue su mejor amigo y al cuula ama se acuerda de una promesa p.d basada en mi vida emocilonal


**Promesa**

Hasta cuando lo olvidaras Ireth-dijo mi mejor amiga

Tu no lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende- le respondí sin dejar de observar mi cuadro, en el cual se veía dibujado un chico de cabello corto hasta las orejas verde como el musgo y ojos esmeraldas-Nunca nadie lo hará, solo lo entenderemos él y yo

Nindë solo suspiro-tal vez lo entenderíamos si nos lo explicaras

No puedo, aunque lo explicara no me creerían-dijo mientras volteaba sobre mi hombro y veía como Nindë salía del cuarto, habían pasado 17 años desde que lo conocí, no lo había vuelto a ver, hoy terminaba mis estudios y regresaría a mi tierra natal la ciudad, Sairalindë, donde le conocí

Nos acabábamos de mudar de Máraran, yo tenía 10 años y estaba segura de que odiaría mi nuevo hogar, me habían obligado a dejar mi antiguo colegio y a dejar a mis amigos. Pero me equivoque ¿en que no me había equivocado?, era un pueblo aburrido, no había nada que hacer, hasta que de alguna manera extraña lo conocí, me deje envolver en mis recuerdos

_17 años antes_

_Odio este ligar-le decía a mi padre-hay que volver a Máraran, no quiero vivir aquí_

_Ireth tendrá que tolerar este lugar-me dijo mi madre-a tu padre le pagaran mejor aquí _

_Pero…pero yo no quiero vivir aquí, ¿porque no vino solo papa y nosotras nos quedamos en Máraran?_

_¡Ireth! Ya deja de quejarte, me pones los pelos de punta-dijo papa con un tono impaciente_

_Lo siento papa_

_Si bueno ¿qué tal si vas a jugar por ahí?_

_Pero ¿y si me pierdo?-pregunte_

_No te vas a perder, en este lugar es imposible perderse-dijo mama-anda ve a dar una vuelta en lo que llega el camión de la mudanza_

_Está bien –dije cansinamente_

_Esa es mi Ireth-dijo papa mientras me revolvía el cabello _

_Bueno, nos vemos en la cena-dije a modo de despedida_

_Camine cerca de media hora por la orilla del un arroyo, llegue al final donde se secaba y me pregunte _

_¿Cómo es posible que corra un arroyo y se seque abruptamente?_

_La vida no tiene lógica-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era suave y profunda_

_¿Quién eres?-pregunte mientras volteaba, me quede a media vuelta cuando vi sus ojos, eran hermoso y profundos, del color de las esmeraldas_

_Mi nombre es Amras-dijo el- ¿y tú?_

_Yo me llamo Ireth_

_Así empezamos una hermosa relación de amistad, aunque yo siempre lo ame al parecer él nunca se dio por enterado, yo siempre tuve que ver y escuchar el cómo hablaba de la chicas que le gustaban, pero en cuanto supe que me iba a volver a mudar, decidí decirle lo que siempre me había callado, el amor siempre fue terreno desconocido para mí y jamás tuve el valor de expresar lo que quería solo expresaba lo que querían que expresara, pero el día antes de mudarme hable con el _

_Amras necesito habla contigo-dije- es algo importante_

_¿Dime qué te pasa Ireth?-dijo verdaderamente preocupado o al menos eso me pareció _

_Mañana me mudo a Isirlä…_

_Si lo sé, ya me habías dicho espero que eso no arruine nuestra amistad_

_Probablemente si lo hará-dije en tono misterioso _

_A ¿Qué te refieres?_

_Veras tu siempre has sido mi amigo desde hace 3 años, siempre has sido muy bueno y compresivo, y todo lo que puede pedir alguien de un amigo pero hay algo que nunca te he dicho por miedo a que me rechaces_

_Vamos no puede ser tan malo_

_Bien la verdad es que tú me gustas-solté_

_Ohh-dijo sorprendido-¿es eso? _

_Si –dije algo irritada, a mí se me había ido el día lento y lleno de angustia y él lo tomaba como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo_

_Ireth, veras-trato de decir con tacto-en estos momentos estoy enamorado de alguien más y no sé, creo que tú y yo estamos hechos para ser amigos, lo siento_

_Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba pero me trague el sufrimiento y dije:_

_No importa lo entiendo-dije forzándome a sonreír-entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigos?_

_Claro que si-dijo Amras-eso no interfiere en nuestra amistad_

_Jajá claro que no-dije forzándome a reírme_

_Te deseo suerte en tu próximo hogar-dijo _

_Promete que cuando vuelva estarás aquí-dije casi implorando_

_No me voy a ir a ningún lado, aquí estaré lo prometo-dijo tomando mi meñique y entrelazándolo con el de el_

_Gracias-dije mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos_

_No hay nada que agradecer mejor amiga-dijo guiñándome el ojo_

_Adiós_

_Mejor hay que decir hasta luego-dijo misteriosamente como siempre_

Y ahí estaba yo otra vez regresando a donde mi corazón se había quedado la última vez que lo vi fue en la estación de tren aun guardo ese recuerdo, es mi tesoro

Pasajeros que bajen en la parada de Sairalindë por favor de alistarse-dijo una azafata por el altavoz, me prepare espero que haya cumplido su promesa me dije

El tren fue aminorando su marcha hasta detenerse frente a la estación donde había una solo persona, era un chico de cabello verde como el musgo…. ¡era Amras! Había cumplido su promesa, baje corriendo del tren y salte a sus brazos

¡Amras cumpliste tu promesa!-chille como si fuera una niña de 5 años

Claro que si, acaso dudaste de mi-dijo haciéndose el ofendido

No pero yo….bueno…pensé que lo habías olvidad

No podría olvidarlo nunca, como no puedo olvidarte a ti-dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y me daba un dulce beso, yo me quede pasmada ¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte

Quiero decir que después de que te fuiste me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, aun iba a tu casa para ver si estabas-dijo apenado

¿Qué intentas decir?

Intento decirte que te amo-dijo enterrando su rostro en mi cabello

Dos lágrimas se volvieron a derramar por mi rostro

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto con preocupación

A veces eres un idiota Amras

¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto?

No, lloro por que aun te amo y pensé que tu no me amabas y nunca lo harías-explique

Si...bueno yo jamás pensé que me gustaras-dijo-ósea que pensé que siempre serias mi amiga y nada mas ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Okay-dije

Caminamos por la orilla de un lago que se me hacia familiar sin embargo este no se secaba abruptamente como el otro

¿Recuerdas este arroyo?-pregunto interesado

Si aunque supongo que lo he confundido

No es el mismo arroyo de la última vez

Wow la vida en verdad no tiene lógica

Y sin preocuparme de lo que el futuro me deparara camine a la do de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo solo él, yo y el presente.

Ireth Tasartir


End file.
